the Wedding of River Song 2
by Eliza Song
Summary: what if the Doctor and River had a real wedding? read and find out. I do not own Doctor who i only own Eliza, Mina and Lily
1. THe proposel

A beautiful sunset on Earth as the last glimpse of sunlight starts to fade a picnic blanket comes into view with two people sitting on it. The doctor wanted to show River that it's not all about aliens and chases her head rested on his shoulders her hair just tickled his neck but he didn't't mind. Her happiness was the most priceless thing in the universe her smile just lit up the entire sky her eyes were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Every thing about her was so complicated so wonderful so dangerous so River and he wouldn't change it for the world. They were perfect for each other despite all their fighting and arguments about who was the better flyer of the TARDIS she loved him and he loved her though out all time and space. He had something he wanted to ask her but never had the courage to get it out but he decided it was either now or never and he decided now. He took a deep breath and ask her "River you know a love you with all my hearts. so i think this would be best for us. I just don't know how to get it out" She looked into his eyes with all the love and compassion that she could give him. He faced daleks and cybermen and autons and krillitanes and the master and saturnynes and silence and slitheen but whenever she was near all his courage had just faded away she said to him "just spit it out sweetie" he took a deep breath and said "River Song, Melody Pond will you do me the honer of..." "yes" her eyes were filled with happiness. She was hoping one day he would ask this question.

"River will you please sign this" okay not that question she looked at the paper he was giving she was confused she saw how it was a divorce paper she had the saddest look on her face tears started to well up in her eyes looked at the Doctor and said "so you want a divorce you don't care for me you don't love me but fine I will sign if that is the way you feel." She took the pen out of his hand and signed the paper she stood up and started to walk away but she just couldn't't walk away so instead she just stood there with her back towards the doctor his smile was still on his face and he started laughing. She asked him with her back still towards her "What are laughing at"? He just shook his head and said "River can you please face me?" with an angry look on her face she turned around slowly and there she saw what she thought he was going to do him on one knee with a small box in his hand with a diamond ring inside she was going to cry again but not with sadness no this time with happiness she smiled like she was the happiest person in the world.

"River, no gem in the world can compare to your eyes, no star shines brighter than your smile you can be the most stubborn person ever but that is what I love about you your mad, wonderful,beautiful,good with a gun and no matter what I've done in my past or future in your case you know I will always love until the day I die. I mean properly die but if I were to day I would want you by my side no matter what. That is why. River Song, Melody Pond Will you do me the honer of becoming the most kick ass wife a man could ever have?" She just stood there crying, smiling, laughing and staring at the most craziest person in the whole universe then asked him "Why did I have to sign divorce papers if you were going to ask me to marry you?" he looked so childish and said "Well I can't marry you if I'm already married. Now can I?"  
She just laughed like a 12 year old girl and said "No you can't marry me if I'm already married. That is why yes. Yes I will marry you. You mad wonderful timelord"

He jumped up with glee pulled her in for a hug lifted her up and spun her round then when she came back on the ground they looked into each others eyes. He pulled her in and kissed her with all the love and compassion he could her she did the same when they final broke apart they both just laughed and smiled to each other. They were going to get married the proper way a human way with everything a wedding dress, the brides maids, the best men, flowers,reception, dancing, dinner,wine,family,friends,each other,love and River's favorite a honeymoon.


	2. The preparation

River's  
River walked into the dress shop with Amy, Martha, Clara, Mina, Lily and Eliza. They were there to help her pick out her wedding shop and to get their brides maids dresses River hadn't decided who would the maid of honor she had it down to Amy and Eliza they were both her family. THey all sat on the couch while River was getting her dress she came out with this  /cgi/set?id=73772266 she looked into the mirror and she didn't really love but that is what her friends, mother, daughter, friend of husband and friends of daughter are for:  
Amy: no to skinny  
Martha: yes wonderful fabric  
Clara:yeah looks beautiful  
Mina:no dont like the bottom  
Lily:nah same as mina  
Eliza:no way dont like the bottom either  
so River went to try on a different dress and came out with  /cgi/set?id=73772682  
Amy: No too big  
Martha: same here  
Clara:agree with them  
Mina: yeah I like it  
Lily: are you nuts mina way too big  
Eliza:agree with every one except for Mina  
It a good thing River didn't like it either so went to try the next dress on who knew getting ready for a wedding would be so hard so tried on  /cgi/set?id=73773040  
Amy: Im in  
martha:really beautiful  
Clara:love it  
Mina:love the blue belt  
Lily: you can't not love it  
Eliza: love it 2  
So there we go river got her dress but how was the reception going because the Doctor was planing he already had his outfit and his best men outfits too.


	3. pre wedding gitters

River  
She sat on her bed in the TARDIS wondering if this was a dream but she knew it wasn't this was real this was happening now. This was the most wonderful and the most scariest thing that ever happened to her. She took a deep breath was she ready for this? She does love him but this was to much to handle. Was she going to run before she could walk down that aisle? She heard a knock at the door she looked and saw how her mother was peaing her head through the door "Hi mother" she walked into the room. She smiled at her daughter and walked over to her she saw how her daughter was looking worried and scared. She sighed and put her arm around her "pre-wedding gitters" River nodded and looked at her feet "hey every girl gets that and I'm pretty sure every man gets them too" "Well I doubt the Doctor has them" Amy just laughed and repiled with "oh really well Rory just informed me that he was going to steal your vortex manipulator and use it to run away" they both laughed and River said "okay he does get pre-wedding gitters. But I don't think I can do it. I've faced Daleks and weeping angels but why does this have to be the most scariest thing I've every faced?" "Because you are about to make a commitment that would last forever as long as you two are always in love. And trust me he does love alot I see the way he looks at you. Love will always be with be with you and the Doctor." River just smiled and nodded Amy looked at her and said "So let's get you in that wedding" they both got up and walked to the bathroom.

Doctor  
He started climbing out of the Pond's window one foot out but then Rory walked into the room cathing him half out side of the windowbut he grabbed his arm and pulled him back inside and said "Oh no you don't not on my daughter's big day" he straighted his bowtie and complained "yeah well ah shut up" Rory just smiled and shook his head "Well well well the Doctor speechless the only thing that is so rare then him getting married" "I am so nervious what if I say my vowes wrong? What if I say I kiss her wrong? What if i do something wrong? there are so many things I could wrong" Rory sat him down on the couch and told him "Well I think it was time I had the talk with you. Well where do I start um. If you hurt my daughter no time or place will keep me from going all roman on you and I will bring an angry Scot. So whatever you do don't break my daughters heart. Oh and just relax everything will be fine and prefect. If I tell you a secret will you promise not to tell amy." "I cross my hearts." "well before my wedding i wanted to run away too. So let's get you ready for you and my daughters big day" The doctor nodded and got up off the couch and went up stairs to get ready.

Now both the Doctor and River were ready for the biggest day for their long everlasting lives. They be together until death do they part.


	4. The wedding

The organ started playing it's lovely tune everyone stood though there weren't alot of people in fact harldy any it barely filled up two rows but still it didn't matter about the guests it's about letting the Doctor and River be together in a proper marriage. The Doctor wearing this  /cgi/set?id=74209400 and so did his best men but with white flower. His best men were Jack, John Ridell, Mickey and Craig. THe Doctor took a deep breath calming himself now but in his head it was like WWII. River's maids wore this  /cgi/set?id=74211903 who were Mina, LIly, Clara and Martha. River couldn't decided who would be the maid of honor so she had maidS of honor both Eliza who wore this  /elizas_dress/set?id=74211199 eliza wore converse because who knows what can happen everyone laughed but she didn't care and amy who wore this  /amys_dress/set?id=74211553 . Then all of a sudden the whole room went quiet for the Doctor his mouth was open slightley as River appeared with her arm around Rory's she justed smiled at him as she walked down that aisle she looked so beautiful more beautiful then the most starrest night in all the universe. They walked down slowly River's eyes left the Doctor's his never left hers too when they finally got to the ulter Eliza was already starting to get bored and her feet were starting to hurt. River looked back at Rory He gave her a quick kiss on the cheeck and wispered in her ear "It's not too late to back out now are you sure you don't want someone else to marry?" She just laughed and told him "oh father I'm certain I don't want to run. Even though I am really good at it." She looked back at the Doctor his hand was reaching out to her she gladly took it and walked up towards him she handed her bouquet to Amy who justed smiled and teared up. River looked back at the Doctor and he looked back at her they both justed smiled at each other he told her "This is hapening right noe isn't?" "Yep" "not a dream?" "nope scariest thing to ever happen to you?" "oh yeah. Says the woman who made a dalek beg for mercy" "It nearly killed you so of course I made it beg for mercy. No one hurts you and gets away with it". Now it was time to get on with the wedding they were ready and terrified at the same. they both thought throghout the entire time _is it still too late to turn around and run_.

**A little brake to say hi HI right back to the story. An hour later.**

"Doctor do you take River Song to be your time travelling wife in sickness and in health, for better or for worst, in the TARDIS or prison. As long as both shall live?" He just smiled and looked down at her and said "I do" "And do you River Song take the Doctor to be your mad timelord in life and regeneration, for better or for worse, in prison or the TARDIS as long as you both shall llive?" 'I do" "I now prononce you timelord and timelady you may now kiss the bride" They both turned to each other and looked into each others eyes both smiling at each other never leaving each others eyes. Since they were getting now where Eliza walked up behind River and pushed her towards the Doctor so that their lips would met each others Eliza walked back to the maids with a big smirk on her face they all just looked at her she justed shrugged at them. THe Doctor wrapped his arms around River's waist she justed put her hands around his neck every one celebrated and trew rice in the air when they finally parted River looked over to Eliza and wispered "thank you" Eliza justed smirk at the others and stuck her tounge out at Amy even though she was her grand mother. They all walked back down that aisle only this time River and the Doctor were now a proper man and wife.


	5. The reception

The room filled with laughter and joy nothing can ruin this moment there were five tables placed every where around the room with at least five places for people to sit and one long table where every one important sat of course the Doctor and River were in the middle of the table next to river were Eliza, Amy, Rory, Mickey and Martha and next to the Doctor were Craig, Lily, Mina, Jack, Clara and John. They all laughed at how the Doctor took a sip of his wine and spat it back in the glass "When will you ever learn you don't like wine." River asked him the Doctor just took her hand and kissed it saying "I won't. another thing I won't learn is how I can live without you" They just smiled and looked into each others eyes. while Eliza next to River justed rolled her eyes but she loved both her parents they loved her too all three of them justed traveling together through time and space as one family plus some of her friends sometimes. Rory stood up avout to deliever his speech "right let's see where do I begin. Well first time I saw her well thats complicated in my point of veiw I was a little boy hanging around Amy's house for 18 years and off course I hung around Mels who was of cource River very complicated but from her point of veiw I first saw her when she was baby Amy was kidnapped by the silence. We as in me and the Doctor went to rescue her I was dressed as a Roman and when I held her in my arms I started crying I wanted to be cool Amy said and these are her words "Crying Roman with a baby definlety cool" I did believe her. I grew up with her without knowing it but as I look back at those moments I am proud of her even though she did steal a bus and drove it in the bactanical gardens." every one justed laughed except for River who had her head in her hand but still she smiled "Now I'm pretty sure that there are other guys that she could do better with than one of my best friends. But some how I am glad it is him because I think no one can take better care of her. Before the wedding I had a talk with the Doctor about how if he brakes my daughter's heart I will go all Roman on him and I will bring an angry scot I wasn't joking by the way but I know that will never happen. Take good care of her Doctor. To River and the Doctor" He raised his wine glass everyone raised there glass and cheered "To River and the Doctor."

**Another brake hi a few hours later sunset.**

Music filled the room along with laughter and joy the Doctor was doing his funky giraffe no one else was (big shocker) everyone else danced normaliy Eliza, Mina and Lily danced together as a gang Eliza wispered to her friends "lets do a dance battle. You guys, Jack and me aganist the Doctor, River , Amy and Rory pass it on to every one except them. " Mina and Lily wispered it to every one and told them not to tell River Doctor Rory and Amy. While Eliza told the Dj about the plan every huddled in a circle around all eight of them the DJ announced "All right now. We are going to have a dance battle between Eliza Song, Mina Patrick, Lily Smith and Jack Harkness or team Torchwood and River Song, Amy Pond, Rory Pond and the Doctor or team TARDIS. LET THE BATTLE BEGIN" Amy,Rory, River and the Doctor justed looked at team torchwood with a frown on their face but they justed had a smirk on their faces.

The battle began Team torchwood was up first and they danced like there was now tommorw they used cooperation and team work like they do when there on missions togther when they were finshed the crowd just clapped and cheered. Now it was team TARDIS' turn three of them danced well but one of them were terrible guess which one. The crowd cheered just not as much as team torchwood. The DJ announced "alright all those for team TARDIS" At least 1 third clapped for them "All those for team torchwood" the hall just filled with cheers and claps "alright alright team torchwood it is. Now you guys get to pick the next song" Eliza thought for a little bit and walked up and wispered in his ear he said "Alright you love birds grab a partner and pull them in close because a real romantic song" he put the song it was "little things" by one direction the Doctor bowed to River holding out a hand she gladling accepted he pulled her in close and put his hands on her waist. Her hands went around his neck and her head just rested on his chest she could hear his symphonic heart beats. He rested his head on her mane of curls he kissed the top of her head smiled this was the greatest moment of his life nothing could take this moment away from him right now it was just him and River and no one else. Eliza, Mina and Lily took this moment to eat dinner and watch everyone dance Amy danced with Rory, River danced with the Doctor and Jack he danced with every one except the married couples. Soon an upbeat song came through the speakers. The Doctor pulled Eliza out of chair and walked her over to his new wife and they danced like a family which is even better then temwork. The Doctor wispered in her ear "thank you" she repiled with "you're welcome." they all justed smiled soon Mina and Lily joined in.

THe night ended well Eliza stayed with Amy and Rory while River and the Doctor were on there honey moon. The Doctor carried her into the TARDIS kissing her nearly every step he took he felt something hard straped to her leg he realised what it was "really River you bring your gun to our wedding day?" "Two reasons. One you never know what might happen I mean there could've been a dalek invasion. And two it can be used for other things too" she said ina flirtious tone. He kissed her while he carried her through the TARDIS dorrs and closed the doors behind him the TARDIS flew off up into the sky every one waving on the ground while they flew it into the universe with all of it's mysteries and wonder. That is how the Doctor and River wedding should've gone. It didn't really matter on where it was held or who was there or what they were dressed in it was about bringing two people in holy matrimony. Now it was all done and dusted they would't have to worry any more as long as they had each other together in their mind, heart and soul but it was even better when they were togther physical. Their love will always strecht across all of space and time and that is the same for every one who found their true love not even death or time can make it fade from the universe. As a good movie once said " I know love will find a wat anywhere I go I'm home  
If you are there beside me Like dark turning into day Somehow we'll come through Now that I've found you Love will find a way" "Love is never wrong andso it never dies" their love will last after the end of the universe.


End file.
